


SickInnit

by Mr_B0n3s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARCTIC EMPIRE, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Idk how to tag things, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-L'manberg, SBI family dynamics, Sick Tommyinnit, SickInnit, Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fluff and feelings, he has da flu, sbi, will isn't crazy, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_B0n3s/pseuds/Mr_B0n3s
Summary: Tommy gets sick. That's it. No nefarious schemes or horrible evil characters. Maybe.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	SickInnit

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta be honest, Im such a sap for sick fics, but i unfortunately have no idea how to write onE. So instead i resorted to angst. Yay for meeee

Tommy when he was sick was the most miserable sight to behold, that is at least what Wilbur thought. When he stumbled into the kitchen that morning, face flushed like a cherry, eyes laden with unshed tears, Phil immediately ushered him back to bed. 

“I am not fuckin sick, you prick.” He said defiantly.

“Yea, well the thermometer says otherwise.” Phil shot back.

He had a temperature of 38.3 degrees celsius, which by all medical standards is most certainly a fever. Tommy grumbled and turned over in his sheets, pulling them closer to his shaking body. His face was too hot to touch the blankets, but he was wracked with feverish shivers. He let out a throaty cough, then a sniffle, and Phil patted him on the back.

“You’ll be alright mate, just try and get some sleep.”

“Easy for you to say, bitch.”

Phil sighed and left the room, heading for the stove to put on some soup. Though he would never admit it, Tommy could barely remember the last time he’d felt this sick. His head was spinning and everything felt like he was standing over a lava pit. He most certainly had the flu, if the full-body ache was anything to go by. He must’ve been five the last time that he’d actually been this ill... he had vague memories of throwing up at two AM, and sobbing as Phil struggled to comfort him. He also faintly remembered waking the whole house and watching as Techno and Wilbur got into a tussle while Tubbo sat on the floor, holding his bee plush and looking practically half-asleep. Tommy always loved stealing that bee from him. He would run around the house for hours, playing keep away and using his height to his advantage. It always ended with either Phil or Wilbur stealing back the plush, just to get them to shut up.

A throb pounded in his head and he groaned, considering the actual benefits of just going to sleep to avoid the inevitable pain. Maybe just for a minute or two… if Phil doesn’t come back in for a while… 

Back in the kitchen, Wilbur mulled over his book, while Tubbo and Techno talked about who knows what. Will had slowly been amassing a collection of books about revolution, the formation of countries, and rebellion. He didn’t appreciate the way that Dream had been treating them lately, how he takes the position of dictator for himself, while pretending that the SMP has a different king. It was pure injustice. Wilbur had spent endless days, counting his friends, and trying their loyalty, understanding the limits of his allies. Though he had yet to tell Tommy or Tubbo, he knew they would be important assets. 

“Hey Will? Would you mind checking on your brother for me? He’s just taking a nap right now…” Phil called from the stove.

“Uhhh… Yea. I’ll do that.” 

Wilbur stood from the table, book still in hand, as he wandered over to Tommy’s room. The sign on the door says in all capital letters, _DO NOT ENTER, I WILL STAB YOU WITH MY KNIVES. _and a crude drawing of Tommy holding a bloody knife in both hands. Wilbur put his book down and gingerly opened the door. The blinds were drawn, bathing the room in a grey blue light that barely illuminated the space. On the bed sat a teenage-shaped lump of blankets, slowly rising and falling with wispy breath. A fluff of blonde hair poked out from the sheets, being the only indication that Tommy was the one inhabiting the bed.__

__Wilbur would be lying if the scene didn’t take him back a bit. He’s so used to Tommy’s rough and tumble personality, that to see him like this, vulnerable, sick… it was strange. Around the room, clothes and objects litter the ground. In one corner a jukebox sat, the Mellohi disk still sat in the slot. On the other side, a rotting pumpkin with a face carved out of it, and a sticky note that read _girlfriend _, sat on top of a single spruce log.___ _

_____He’s still a kid… _Wilbur reminded himself, _He’s not ready for the likes of war. _Just then, Tommy mumbled something in his sleep. Will leaned in closer, careful not to step on anything that might wake him.____ _ _ _ _

________“Mmuh… Wilby…” He groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wilbur almost burst out laughing, he had to physically press his hand over his mouth to avoid doing so. Maneuvering his way to a bedside chair, he sat down carefully and silently as possible as he looked Tommy over. His hair was practically plastered to his face with sweat and his eyes fluttered gently in his sleep, like he was dreaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Will promised the boys that he would take them to see the van today, the one where the revolution would take place. It wasn’t a hard pick at all, as soon as he saw the flaming hot dog on top, he had to have it. It cost him practically all seven stacks of diamonds, but he knew ultimately, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Later that day when he got home and told everyone, Tommy and Tubbo absolutely lost their minds. They’d never had a car in their life, let alone a giant van. It was funny sometimes, to see the boys acting like such children. Though they’d never had any kind of major responsibility, they still took on so much in their life. Big building projects, one on one battles, it was all in a regular day for them. Even Techno, neglectful as he seemed, regularly spent time training them with swords and bows. Maybe that was why Will felt like he needed them there with him. To fight for freedom, to bring down the tyrannical government that Dream had so subtly put into place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mm… Wilbur?” Tommy looked at him through bleary eyes, nose just barely poking out from under the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s up big man?” Wilbur rustled his hair, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wasn’t fuckin asleep,” Tommy said in a groggy voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“God, you are such a child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m noT A FUCKEN-!” He cut himself off with a series of coughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, hey, chill out.” Wilbur patted his back a couple times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why are you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Phil sent me to check on you. He probably wants to take your temperature again…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told him I’m not sick, you bitch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then why do you look and sound like you’re absolutely dying?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut the fuck up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Will chuckled, and grabbed the thermometer from the night stand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here, put this under your tongue,” he said whilst holding out the thermometer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just told you, I’m not goddamn sick.” But he took it from him anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy’s temperature stayed the same, which concerned Will, but at least he wasn’t getting any worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How did you even get this sick, big man? Were you outside without a coat again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy remembered the day before, a snowball fight with Tubbo and Techno ended with Tommy absolutely soaked to the bone when he’d had five snowballs shoved down his shirt. He had only bothered with putting on his boots that day, profusely claiming that he _’wasn’t fuckin cold’ _and _’big guys like me don’t need coats.’ _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, I absolutely was not. What do you take me for? An idiot? Of course I had a coat, why the fuck would you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Phil knocked lightly, getting Tommy to shut up as he walked in with a steaming bowl of rabbit stew. Chickens, and subsequently chicken soup, were rather rare out here in the tundra, so they made do with what they had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How ya doin’ mate?” Phil asked gently, putting the soup and a glass of water on the nightstand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He still has a temperature of 38,” said Wilbur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut the fuck up, I’m feeling great, he is absolutely lying, I have a temperature of 25 degrees actually.” Tommy said with all the confidence in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wilbur burst out laughing, holding his sides, and struggling not to fall over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh! So we need to take you to a hospital then.” Phil joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tommy stared at them in bewilderment, “What? No! I just said I’m feeling fine, stop fucking laughing you prick!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tommy, a temperature of 25 means you’re practically freezing to death.” Phil added helpfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wilbur let his giggling cease as Tommy blushed and pulled the bowl of soup into his lap hastily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Seriously kiddo, what happened to you?” Phil asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What? Do I need a reason to be sick??? Can’t a guy just catch a virus-” he was interrupted by a fit of coughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No mate, I just worry about you sometimes is all.” Phil said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tommy looked away at his lap in silence, a mix of shame and bitterness crossing his features. Tommy typically had trouble explaining his emotions to other people. In moments of vulnerability and openness, it was usually killed with a quick witted joke, or a string of swears. He wasn’t raised to deal with grief or feelings, all he knew was how to be _annoying. _That at least, was something he could deal with. In this instant however, he desperately wanted the words to say how he felt, scrutinized under the caring eyes of his big brother and the only dad he’s ever known.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You guys still treat me like such a kid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yea, ‘cause you are one.” Will cut in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m not a fuckin child! I’m sixteen, I’m practically an adult!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So explain why you’re being so immature then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m not-! Fuck you guys and your stupid fuckin faces.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil laughed, “It’s ok to be a kid Tommy, it’s ok to be young.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Say’s you, you’re fuckin 80 years old-” Tommy said defiantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Alright, alright, eat your goddamn soup,” Phil stood from where he was squatting on the floor, “I’ll check up on you in a little bit.” he said as he left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Prick.” Tommy mumbled as he pulled the bowl up to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Will scoffed, “What is up your ass today, kid?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Nothing! What the fuck do you mean-” he broke into another coughing fit, “maybe I’m just having a bad time alright? Maybe I’m just _a little _bit upset that I can’t hang with you guys today, and go see your new van, and-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh hey, c’mon kid, we would never go see it without you.” Wilbur added reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“...You promise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yea! Of course I do!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tommy doubted his sincerity. In his eyes, Wilbur was always known for under the table deals, and telling half-truths, but not really straight up lies. But if he really did mean it, Tommy didn’t have the energy to believe otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Okay…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Now go back to sleep. You’re just fucking up your voice more with all your yelling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jesus Christ, you are so annoying…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Will chuckled as he left, taking the empty bowl with him. Striding through the kitchen to the porch, he thought again about all of it, the revolution, his plan, the van… Maybe if he brings Tommy along it’ll be fine. Maybe he’ll show him that he truly means it when he says he wants to be a big man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He felt the cold air blow past his face, feeling the next snowfall approach. He did not feel it when fate decided Tommy’s future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
